goldtoothcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles (Alexander Crowe)
'''Achilles '''is a fictional superhero that is based off of the character that appeared as a major player in Homer's Iliad. The concept for this version of the character was created in 2014 by Nathan Seals and later was added to the roster of the Crusaders team as one of the core heroes who were created within the Goldtooth Universe. Personality (Coming Soon) Biography Achilles was a Greek hero during the Trojan War and was considered to be the greatest warrior of all time. His mother was the immortal nymph Thetis, and his father, the mortal Peleus, was the king of the Myrmidons and both of them sought to make their son immortal. Achilles gained an incredibly powerful healing factor thanks to the act of his mother in dipping him into the river Styx by the heel. After that day he had an incredible healing factor that allowed him to take large amounts of damage and survive, eventually learning that he could even grow back his limbs. Eventually he discovered that he did not age. The side effect of this power was that after he reached his twenties, the man remained young in appearance for centuries thereafter, aging only about a year every hundred or so. This extended lifetime has allowed him to reach peak physical perfection in combat. He was also known for his tremendous rage, which allowed him to remain undefeated and feared on the battlefield. They say that even Zeus himself had to send the gods to restrain him while he hunted down Hector. Achilles is best known for his acts during the Trojan War, where he was famously slaughtered by being shot with a legion of arrows that had also been dipped into the river Styx, rumor has it that the final arrow pierced his leg, leading to the legend that his heel was his only weakness. Still yet, Achilles resurrected many years later when an explorer pulled the arrows from his body and allowed for it to regenerate. After that he took part in various major events throughout the years, as well as working on advancing the world through knowledge and strength. Eventually he came into conflict with Ares the God of War and was frequently sought after by Hades, a reaper charged with caring for the underworld and protecting the powerful Styx. Achilles adapted the name Alexander Crowe and is currently working as the mayor of Phoenix City, he also works with his company as a major defense contractor, and he is also an active member of the Crusaders Team as well as a major protector of the land surrounding the city. Powers and Abilities * Immortality * Healing Factor Equipment and Gadgets * '''Myrmidons: '''These are powerful androids created with the soul purpose of monitoring and defending Phoenix City against any sort of threat. These androids operate in a hive mind and can collectively work together to accomplish nearly any task. Trivia (Coming Soon) Category:List of Legacy Characters Category:List of Superheroes Category:Crusaders Members